A Naruto Self Insert: A New Naruto
by Platinum Man
Summary: What happens when I happen to merge with Naruto at the early age of six yrs old. How will this affect Naruto upbringing and change the future of the mangaanime series.


**Disclaimers: **I do not own Naruto or any of the techniques from Ranma ½, Dragonball, Z, GT, Hunter X Hunter or Yuyu Hakusho.

_**A NARUTO SELF INSERT: A NEW NARUTO**_

Prologue - Alone, Not Alone!

By: Platinum Man

**Summary: **What happens when I happen to merge with Naruto at the early age of six yrs old. How will this affect Naruto upbringing and change the future of the manga/anime series.

**Manga- **after chap 330

**Anime- **episode 194

" Hai "- Speaking

_Hai - _Thinking

\Hai\- Mental Speech

_**0/0/0/0**_

IT was bored!

Sure some would say that watching the some of near infinite realms that was a part of the mutliverse that, it was in charge of watching over, that it would be interesting. But Noooooo… Everything was happing as it should in each reality and all was fine as it should be.

It had no reason to interfere to make sure the balance between the forces of Order and Chaos was in balance. Sure that was tuff and all but, that stuff alone nearly keep it to busy but now that everything was in balance it had nothing to do. In fact what this enity consider as it time it had been a few years since had work to do. How long was it in fact? Let's see… One… Two… Three…Hmmm. Yeah, it has been three years… That how long it been since it needed to interfere or, make any changes to any of the realities' that it governed over, that it need to make any changes that would tip the scales between chaos and order into balance once more.

It needed something to do…

It continued to search though the dimensions that it governed but it found nothing that need it attention.

_Let's see here… Ranma Saotome nothing in these dimensions… Dragon ball worlds nothing new there… Kenshin Himura and his group…nope… Naruto's hmmm every world is about the same… he has a bad childhood, decides to become Hokage, about at eighteen he completes said dream and ends up becoming the strongest in the world… yawn…same old, same old._

_I wonder though… what would happen if Naruto had a better childhood?_

"That… could be very interesting? Hmmm… how to do it though?"

It began to search for a method to change Naruto childhood. Hmmm… I could send him out of the village at an early age… nah that happened already… could give him a clan… boring… give him a friend… to mundane… what could it do?

Searching for something that could make one of these worlds of Naruto's more interesting, it stumbled across a world where a young Naruto was making a wish…

_**0/0/0/0**_

The sun was Beginning to set over the Hidden Village of the Leaf. In the hidden village in one of its parks a young boy with spike blonde hair, deep cleauron eyes and had on each cheek three lines apiece that gave him the impression of having whiskers on his face. Theblondeboywassix years old.

The little boy watched with eyes of loneliness and longing as the parents of the other children where being gathering up their children to take them home. But this boy had no parents and no friends, this boy every time he tried to make friends with some other little boy or girl that parents instantly take their child away from him and was given a look full of disgust and hatred. The young blonde boy was hated by nearly everyone in the village. For some reason that the little boy didn't know.

The young boy name was Uzumaki Naruto.

As he watched the last family left leaving only Naruto by himself in the park. Slowly tears began to fall down his face quickly bringing his little hands up to his face wipe away the tears from his eyes and his cheeks. He began the lonely trek to his empty apartment.

_Sniff … Sniff … _

_Sniff _

"W-why…why m-me ….why does everybody h-hate me?" Naruto sobbed.

Looking up to the darken night sky and seeing a star, he remembered what he accidentally heard some boy father had told him about stars in the night sky.

**_Flashback_**

" _Listen hear Kenji when you look up at the night sky and see a bright star look at it and wish with all of your heart and close your eyes and make a wish but, remember you can't tell anyone the wish or it won't come true." explained Kenji father._

"_Really daddy?" _

"_Hai." _

"_Also remember this Kenji as your making your wish you have to say this first then your wish."_

_Neither saw Naruto listing to their conversation._

**End Flashback****  
**

'_Maybe… just maybe' _still looking up into the night Naruto mind kept returning to that conversation between Kenji and his dad. With that in mind Naruto began to search for the brightest star that he could find.

'_Maybe I could have a friend or a family so I won't be alone any more.'_ With that thought he continued his search.

After ten minutes he finally found the star that he considered the brightest in this night sky.

Taking a couple deep breaths and staring as intensely as he could then he slowly closed his eyes and made his wish.

'_Star bright star light, _

_First star I see tonight,_

_I wish I may I wish I might,_

_Have this wish that I wish to night._

_I wish that I had a family or a friend that won't ever leave me alone again**,' **_Naruto wished with all of his heart and soul.

Opening his eyes locking onto the star that he had just wished upon. Hoping that his wish would come true. Lowering his gaze he continued his trek back to his home.

Entering his home eating three packages of instant ramen than taking a bath putting on his PJ's and went to bed hoping and dreaming that his wish for a family or a friend would come true.

As he closed his eyes after a few moments his breathing slowly became shallow and even as he fell asleep and he never noticed the star that he had wished upon pulsed brightly for a second then went back to normal.

_**0/0/0/0**_

The entity stared at the sleeping Naruto contemplating on what he had just heard. The boy wanted a friend that he could never lose, hmmm. That gave it a good ideal. Now all it had to do was find said someone to be his friend.

It began to search through the dimensions that it governed searching for someone to be the one that would be the person that would become Naruto's friend/companion.

After searching for a while he found someone that would be perfect… Now how was he going to get him in the Naruto's world???

_I got it!!_

_**0/0/0/0**_

In another dimension not that far from the dimension of Uzumaki Naruto and the Hidden Village of Konoha inn another dimension. A young man of twenty-three years old was on his computer looking up and reading Naruto Manga or watching the anime. Especially searching for the new chapter or anime episode.

Bill aka Platinum Man or just Platinum was the young man.

But there was one problem for Bill neither of them had come out yet. For someone that has been waiting for an entire week the Bill's reaction was no surprise.

"Damn it when are they going to have them posted!" he roared.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out oh so slowly trying to control his frustrations. He brought his left hand to his face and rubbed his eyes. " Calm down Bill no need to go crazy about them being late to update, just have to a little longer than usual." he murmured to himself.

Removing his left hand from his face he began to search the Internet for any information on the new episode and chapter of the Naruto series. Hoping by chance he could find them somewhere else on the Internet.

Pulling up a search engine to try a different search and hopefully find what he was looking for.

He began to type not knowing how much his world was going to change.

_**SEARCH THE WEB: Naruto Magna/ Anime Summary's**_

As he finished typing the search for Naruto Magna/Anime Summary's hit the enter button. He received a shock to his right index finger. Startled Bill jerked his right hand back to his chest and shook his hand from the shock his hand had just received.

"What the …" he murmured.

Slowly a caution he brought his right index finger to the enter key and quickly press down on it. When no shock came he did it again this time normally as if he was typing. Again no shock came from the key.

"Must have been static electricity." Bill murmured. Looking up at his monitor, seeing what his search had brought up. He was shocked at the answer his search brought him.

_**SEARCHED FOR: Naruto Magna/ Anime Summary's **_

_**NO MATCHES FOR THIS SEARCH??**_

"What that should've brought something up o' well." Giving a shrug.

Deleting the messed up search, he then type a new search that he had previously wanted. Hoping that it would work this time.

Quickly forgetting about the shock that he had just received. Not knowing that a piece of his very being disappeared and not knowing that very piece was about to live in a new dimension.

Inside the body of the main character of the series, that he had just been searching for.

_**0/0/0/0**_

As the Entity removed a piece of Platinum Man or Bill as he was really called, before he could he fuse this conscious to Naruto own? He had a few things that he had to do before he could merge the different personalities together.

Skillfully the entity created a field that would make it impossible for anyone that wasn't him or another like him wouldn't be able to tell the difference between Bill's signature and Naruto's.

All the while making sure that Bill wouldn't be influence by the Kyuubi. It wouldn't do to have the nine-tails take control of an innocent person.

Adding the ability to speak and read Japanese fluently as if he been reading, writing and speaking it all of his life…

As he finished making this couple of changes to Bill, then it began the process of slowly merging Bill into Naruto body making sure that the newly fused pair was undetectable from anyone beside themselves and the Kyuubi when the time came.

Now to sit back and watch the show…

_**0/0/0/0**_

**Naruto Dimension **

Trying to ignore the sunlight that was leaking into his room from his window Bill tried to fall back a sleep after a couple of minutes of futile trying to return to the great dream he had been having. Giving a sigh he decide to give up and get ready for today.

Slowly Bill opened his eyes bringing his hands up rub the sleep from his eyes headed to the bathroom to take a leak.

After reliving himself he washed his hands then drying his hands. He quickly checked his appearance in the bathroom mirror.

He turned around and began to leave the bathroom. He stopped not even taking two steps; he swiftly walked backwards those two steps and slowly turned around facing the bathroom mirror again.

His eyes snapped wide open and stared in shock at his appearance.

The reflection in the mirror was not his but of a character of one of his favorite anime/ manga series staring back at him.

Will younger then what had been in the series but it was no doubt about it the face in the mirror was not Bill Martin but the face of Uzumaki Naruto.

Shaking his head side to side quickly. _'This has got to be a dream yeah it a dream it to be'_ with that in mind Bill quickly his right hand up to his face and smacked himself right across face of Naruto.

**SLAP!!**

"OUCH!… damn it that hurts." But something was wrong with his voice. It sounded like a child's and not a twenty-four yr olds. Plus it sounded Japanese and not English.

He began to rub his cheek trying to ignore the burring sting that he caused to his face. But he stop as he caught sight of the refection in the mirror was still Naruto's face and not his own. His face was hurting he should have woken up already but, still he was dreaming that he was Uzumaki Naruto. From the pain in his right cheek also told him that it wasn't some dream and beside he six foot three not umm… four foot two.

Their was only one expiation left that he some how was in the body of Naruto that impossible Right…. Right?!?

Bill had no such luck.

\Owie… why is my check hurting.\ Came a younger but groggy voice in his head. Plus Bill recognized this voice because he had heard it many time from watching the anime.

The voice that to belong to the one and only, Uzumaki Naruto.

He had Naruto face, he had a voice of a child, he was speaking and hearing Japanese not English, that could mean only one thing.

He was Inside Uzumaki Naruto Body!

Bill 's reaction to this scenario was very, very predictable.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **And with that Bill's mental eyes rolled up into his/Naruto head, Bill then fainted err... Past out. Men past out they don't faint. **A/N** See predictable.

_**0/0/0/0**_

It had been about five minutes since he had past out not fainted, that Bill mental eyes opened.

Slowly Bill noticed that he was in a shower and not in his bed like he should be after that a dream… that was one weird dream hmmm… Him… Naruto Uzumaki, now that was a laugh.

Realizing that he better get out of the shower was the first thing that he was going to do then he was going to find out just what the hell was going on, it could be a member of his family playing a prank on him. But, that was really possible he would've awoken when the shower had been turned on.

He quickly decide to get out of the shower, then figure what the hell was going on here.

Well he would have if he could move his body.

\What the fuck?\

"Who said that " came a voice Bill was familiar with.

Naruto voice.

Then something really strange happens to Bill he was moving his head around but, he hadn't done that but it had.

What was going on? The Dream.

It couldn't have been real right, right? There was one way to find out what was going on.

\Naruto?\

"Who said that? " came Naruto question.

\Naruto. I'm in side your head… I think… Maybe? \Bill confused reply.

"In my head? How did you get inside my head?" Naruto innocently questioned.

\I don't know. The last thing that I remember is being on my computer then waking up in your body.\

" Maybe… maybe my wish came true?" Naruto purposed innocently.

\What, wish?\ Bill, questioned.

"Last night on made a wish on a star that I could have a friend that would never leave me."

…

\You mean that you wished that you could have a friend that wouldn't leave you?\ Asked incredibly at what the boy had just said.

"Yeah, did I… do something wrong?" Naruto questioned nervously, afraid that he had hurt his companion that could ruin his chance at finally having a friend.

Hearing the worry in the young boy voice, it made Bill feel like a heel. All Naruto wanted through out his childhood had been someone that would be his friend and care for him. Bill mentally cursed at himself. \No, you didn't do anything wrong Naruto. It's that… it that I am confused as to why I am in your body and not my own…\

"Sooo… are you going to stay and be my friend?" Naruto questioned in a hopeful tone of voice.

Sighing to himself, Bill right now had no choice but to stay with Naruto, it that he didn't like him it was the fact that he didn't want to live his life. But, it appears that he had no choice to try and deal with it. For now.

\Yeah… I be your friend Naruto.\ He told his new friend.

"Yatta!" Naruto cried out, and began to jump up and down.

Bill just chuckled at Naruto's antics.

Well he wouldn't be bored as long as he was with the number one surprising Ninja in the History of Kohona.

_**0/0/0/0**_

_Author Notes_: Well I don't really know why I am righting a Self-Insert. So why not.

Anyways I decide to do one where I'm merge with Naruto. A lot of the Naruto SI's that I've read have the author becoming Naruto himself or some new character. So far I haven't seen one where the author has to share the same body with Naruto.

The next chap will contain the rest of Naruto childhood up til Graduation plus training of techniques from different Animes or Manga.


End file.
